For The First Time
by bevmichele
Summary: AU Finn and Santana are both virgins. They've been dating since middle school and have decided it's the right time. One Shot. Smut Warning.


"C'mon Frankendork, you're slow." Santana said with an annoyed tone. She crossed her arms and leaned against his bedroom door. She watched him as he packed an overnight bag, they were about to go on a date, sort of. They had been dating for a while, almost three years actually, but neither of them had done the deed yet. Of course they had plenty of time to do so, but they both felt it was the right time. They'd decided to try and be romantic, pizza, a hotel room, and quiet time away from everyone.

"Santana I just wanna make sure I got everything." He mumbled. "What if I forget something?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the door, "You'll be fine, let's go before your mom gets home."

Finn seemed to move a little faster at the thought of his mom coming home early. Carole knew that Santana and Finn were dating, but neither of them wanted to be stopped and asked questions about their plans that night. They were soon out in Finn's truck and on their way to the hotel Santana flicked her eyes towards Finn; she could see the nervousness on his face. She reached her hand over and found his, "Don't be so nervous, it's gonna be awesome."

"I just don't wanna do it wrong ya know?"

"Seriously? I know you watch skinemax." She gave a little laugh.

"Okay I'm worried that you're not gonna feel good."

Santana shook her head, "You'll do fine." She actually really wasn't too worried, it was their first time, it was bound to be slightly awkward and weird, but she figured it would still be fun. There was something she needed to talk to him about though. She had been thinking about what she wanted to do, losing the big V was kind of important, but she wanted to have fun with it. So she thought having their first time in the shower, it might be a little extra awkward, but shower sex was hot.

It wasn't long before they were both sitting in the little hotel room attempting to actually get through their pizza, but they were both kind of anxious to actually do the deed. Santana pushed the food away and moved closer to Finn, her hand rested on his thigh, she leaned up a little and caught his lips. "Hey." She whispered as she kissed him slowly.

"Hey." He whispered back.

She slid her hand higher up his thigh. "I have an idea." She mumbled and nipped his lower lip. "Let's move this to the shower." She smirked a little as she spoke.

Finn looked at her a little wide-eyed. "If you really want San, I mean I just want you to feel good." He gave her his signature lopsided grin.

She kissed him once more. "Good, let's go." She pulled away from him and made her way towards the shower. She dropped her clothes on the floor and turned a little to see Finn coming up behind her. He pulled her body close and ran his fingers up her sides gently. "You sure you're ready San?" he whispers as he leans down to place delicate kisses along her neck.

"Of course I'm ready." She said with a subtle smirk. She leaned forward a bit and turned on the water in the shower. She blasted the heat and let the steam fill the bathroom. She turned and met Finn's lips for a kiss before she took a step back. His clothing hit the floor next, Santana's eyes flicked over him quickly, she gave another smirk and moved closer to kiss him again. "So hot baby." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His hands slid down to her ass and then her thighs, he lifted her up gently so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. "You're the hot one." He mumbled against her lips.

"Shut up." She nipped his lower lip and looked into his eyes. He merely nodded and stepped forward into the shower, the water ran over their bodies, Santana leaned in a little more and kissed him harder. She groaned a little as her back hit the wall of the shower.

"You okay?" Finn mumbled.

"Mhmm." She kept a tight hold of him as she leaned back a little to take a deep breath. She could feel Finn's length pressed against her thigh, she was already wet and aching for him, but she had to admit she was slightly nervous. "I'm ready." She whispered.

Finn nervously lined up his hardened member with Santana's entrance. She gripped him tightly and bit her lip roughly, she felt him slide into her core, his hands moved to her hips so that he could guide her body onto his, and she gasped a little which caused him to slow. "No keep going." She whispered. She looked up into his eyes, it hurt, but she wanted this.

"Are you okay San?" He asked as he continued.

She nodded and bit back a little whimper. "Uh huh." She cringed a little when he hit the little barrier, but she nodded to him again, "Just do it." He did as she told and pushed through, she gasped and gripped him tighter, it hurt a lot more than she expected it to.

"San?"

"It hurts baby." She whispered with a little whine to her voice. "But I'm okay." Finn nodded and leaned down to kiss her softly, he whispered a little _sorry_ against her lips. Santana smiled and kissed his lips back, she knew it would be okay, it just was going to suck for a couple of minutes. She leaned up and kissed him harder, her hips moved a little, she let out a little whimpered groan, but didn't stop.

Finn moved to match her movements, he moaned her name into the kiss, and pressed her against the wall of the shower. Santana moved her hand up to run through his wet hair, she moaned when she felt his hand move up to her breast. He squeezed and massaged gently, his thumb moved across her nipple; he tweaked and tugged it gently. "Oh…" Santana moaned.

Their movements stayed steady for a couple moments, San was sure she had heard Finn muttering something about a mailman under his breath, but didn't pay any attention to it. The pain was starting to ebb away and she felt pleasure instead. She thrust her hips forward a bit faster, "Mmm Finn." She moaned softly.

"Oh….S-San." Finn sputtered out his words. His movements had become slightly sloppier than before has he neared his own orgasm.

Santana groaned and looked into his eyes again, "Little bit longer baby." She groaned and thrust her hips forward. He nodded to her and pressed into her lips a little harder. Santana knew that she was getting close, she could feel the pressure building, her walls were starting to tighten, and her own movements became sloppy. "Oh god." She moaned against his lips.

Her walls tightened and she hit her climax. Only a moment later Finn hit his. They moved continued to move their hips and attempted to ride out their orgasms the best they could. When they finished Finn leaned into her, his hand pressed into the shower wall as he tried to steady himself. "Damn." He whispered.

Santana smirked and leaned up to kiss his lips lazily, "You can say that again." Her breath was still heavy, but she felt amazing. She kept her arms around him tightly until he pulled back and helped her slide off of him. She leaned against the wall, her legs felt a little weak, but she was not complaining.

Finn leaned in to kiss her lips softly, "You're amazing."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The water continued to pour over them as they kissed for a couple moments, but it started to get cold. Santana shivered a little, "Maybe we should actually shower." She giggled against his lips before she kissed him again.


End file.
